Meet Casey
by shadow6116
Summary: Just a little oneshot introducing my OC,Casey Guller. Review please.


"So who's the new guy Mystique brought in?" Fred asked, stuffing a spoonful of cereal and milk into his mouth.

"Dunno." Lance muttered, drinking some milk straight from the carton.

"Ah, who cares? It's not as though he's gonna be that much of a help to Mystique's 'little cause.' What's his name anyway?" Pietro said.

"I think it was Casa… Cayce… something with a C, yo." Todd said.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" An impossibly cheery and high-pitched voice came out of nowhere. Lance, Pietro, Todd and Fred turned toward the voice.

Lance promptly did a spit-take with his milk, unable to believe what he saw in the doorway. Pietro cried out "OHMYGOD!" and covered his eyes. Todd went over to the sink and started splashing water over his eyes, yelling, "WILL NO AMOUNT OF WATER EVER CLEANSE THESE EYES!" And Fred… well, he just stared blankly with a little milk dribbling out of his mouth.

There in the doorway stood the new recruit, Casey… and he was the absolute worst fashion disaster _ever_. Casey was wearing an electric orange shirt with green spark designs, and silver pants with a purple flower design. "So? What d'ya think?" Casey said happily.

The boys didn't say anything. They just stared at Casey for a little while before running out of the room.

Casey just stood there with a confused expression. Then, he said, "What just happened?"

And so it went for another week. Casey continued to wear outfits that made your eyes burn before you even saw them. The rest of the Brotherhood knew they needed to do something.

So, one night, Casey was in his room, reading a book on famous escape artist tricks. Currently, he was wearing a lime green shirt with red swirls and rainbow pants. Admittedly, he knew that he must look like a complete idiot, but heck, he loved to see people's faces when they saw him. Man, it was hilarious. Besides, this was a free country, and didn't people say it was good to be unique?

There was a knock at his door. Casey went over and opened it.

"Oh, hey guys!" Casey said, cheerfully as ever. "Why are you here? Hey… um, why are getting close to me? I need personal space too… and what's up with that rope? HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT WAS A HIGH QUALITY SHIRT YOU JUST RIPPED OFF! AND LEAVE MY PANTS ALONE! GUYS, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT ROPE! LET ME GO!"

"Okay, Casey's tied up… Pietro, you got the lighter?"

"Sure, Lance. You got the shovel?"

"Yep. Now, let's go find Casey's closet."

And so, that night, Casey was left hanging outside of the Brotherhood House, tied to a tree in only his underwear, while the rest of the B-Hood boys burned the rest of his closet. As the smoke rose up from the backyard, Casey plotted. The boys would pay for this, oh yes they would. He would get his revenge.

A week later, the whole Brotherhood except for Casey was in the living room. There was a knock at the door, and Wanda, who closest, opened it. She stared at what she saw, then quietly went away. She shouted to the other boys, "It's for you." while going up the stairs.

The boys went out of the door and froze, unable to register what they were seeing.

There was Casey, wearing a slasher smile on his face, and he was holding a hose attached to a giant tank.

"THIS IS FOR MY CLOTHES, BOYS!" Casey laughed maniacally as he squeezed the spray head. Immediately a powerful jet of the most lurid pink paint came out, spraying the entire Brotherhood. As the boys spluttered and coughed and raised their arms in futile attempts to shield themselves, Casey laughed even harder.

After a while the spray finally stopped, and Casey grinned satisfactorily at the sight of the Brotherhood in a pile. Then, his grin grew even wider; there were a lot of things he could do right now, but one in particular had his attention. So, Casey dragged the tank over to where Lance's jeep was parked, and started spraying it pink. When he was done, Casey relaxed and examined his handiwork. Not bad, and it would definitely teach the rest of the Brotherhood not to mess with him.

Someone coughed behind him. Casey turned around, and there was the rest of the Brotherhood, drenched in pink paint and glaring very angrily at him. Casey broke into a sheepish grin and gulped.

"Hi guys… yeah, that was just a joke… nice, wasn't it?... So, no hard feelings?"

The other boys didn't answer, they just came at him with fists raised.

Wanda was relaxing in her room when she heard an awful scream. She looked out the window, and saw a screaming Casey run past the house with a pink Brotherhood in hot pursuit. Wanda stared, then closed the curtain, murmuring, "Boys are weird."


End file.
